Accidentally
by encryptedeyes11
Summary: Her first instinct is to jerk her head back, to avoid his lips, to play it off as an accident, but his lips are warm, enveloping hers and she can't help but move her lips around his, a groan escaping her lips. Set in 2x06, Vampire Weekend.


"You smell like cherries."

The statement suprises her, a random thought out of the blue.

She looks left at him and-

_Oh._

Hiis body is much, much closer to her than she had thought and his face was even closer, only a few mere inches away from hers.

She can see the surprise on his face, his eyes wide, and her dilated eyes flicker down to his lips unintentionally before rising up to meet his.

The air around them is thick with arousal and want, and she can feel the sharp exhale of his breath against her lips, which does nothing to dampen her thoughts.

_Look away._

But she can't bring herself to do so, not even if she tried. She tries to move left and out of the way, but at the same moment she does, his head does too, and their lips collide, mashed together with force.

Her first instinct is to jerk her head back, to avoid his lips, to play it off as an accident, but his lips are warm, enveloping hers and she can't help but move her lips around his, a groan escaping her lips.

It feels so good, so right, and fuck it, because this is _Richard freaking Castle_ she is locking lips with and he's always been her celebrity crush and now she sees him everyday, so _why can't she have fun?_

She lets her hands stray from her sides and they slide through his expertly gelled hair before settling on the nape of his neck.

He deepens the kiss and his tongue tentatively slides on the surface of her lips as a jolt of arousal slides up Beckett's spine.

His hands travel up her back and rest on her shoulders, his lips leaving her mouth and when she whines, he almost loses it, because _fuck_, Detective Kate Beckett, aka the most by-the-book person he'd ever known is _making out with him publicly at her workplace_ and she actually wants to.

And then Castle's lips start sucking down a path from her jaw down and a strangled moan escapes the confines of her throat, the feeling of his soft lips on her neck too much for her to handle.

The only sound in the room is their heavy, frantic breathing, the atmosphere thick with lust and craving as they lose themselves in their actions.

It only takes a few moments before she gives in and straddles his lap, their crotches inadvertently brushing against each other's.

Their mutual arousal deepens even more and Castle pulls her hips flush against his, moans and unintelligible phrases and words tumbling out of their mouths.

He slides her leather jacket off as she starts unbuttoning his blue shirt, his suit jacket sliding off of his shoulders.

His breathing quickens at the sight of her pink, flushed lips as she readjusts herself to a better position and their lips lock together again frantically, resuming their activities.

"Hey, Montgomery has some cu-"

The duo immediately breaks apart and look at Ryan and Esposito, who had walked in while they were... preoccupied.

The boys' eyes widen at the sight in front of them, their boss straddling the lap of the writer with both of their clothes almost off, and they immediately put their hands in front of their eyes as they make gagging sounds.

"Ew, dude. Did you two suddenly become teenagers or something?" Esposito said.

Unable to form a coherent response, Castle and Beckett immediately untangle themselves from each other and awkwardly stand up, putting their shed clothing back on.

"Um, guys?" Castle says, hesitantly breaking the silence. "We- uh, we're decent now."

Their hands slowly lower and the two detectives finally open their eyes.

"Wow guys," Ryan says. "In your workplace? Beckett, I thought you knew better than to do it in front of where everyone can see you."

Beckett's face turns white as the realization hits her and she leans to the right to look past the boys' bodies and into the bullpen.

Her eyes scan the surprisingly empty adjoining room, relieved that her coworkers weren't there to see her and Castle's almost have sex. Almost.

"Montgomery's niece just turned 12 so they bought cupcakes. Everyone is in the break room."

Esposito smirks at the look of their faces as blood returns to their head.

"You guys have got to be careful. I don't want to see the two of you dry-humping in public." Ryan wrinkles his nose as he thinks of that scenario. "Or worse, having full-blown sex. At least wait until you get to someplace private, man."

"Oh, by the way," Esposito interrupts, a grin growing on his face. "Beckett, you might want to get some makeup or something. You've got a little hickey on your jaw."

As she frantically tries to wipe it away, as if that would actually do anything to help, Ryan and Espo turn and walk out of the door, each having smiles on their faces.

"Well. That was-"

"Pretty damn awesome," Beckett interrupts. "Now, are we going to someplace private so we can do this without any interruptions?"

Castle raises his eyebrow, mildly surprised by her eagerness.

"What about the case?"

"The captain won't mind," she replies. "He's been wanting for me to take a break. Now, what exactly are we waiting for?"

She walks out of the door and he barely remembers how to move his legs and manages to catch up to her before the elevator door starts to close.

Panting slightly, he draws in a gasp as Beckett palms him through his pants, her eyebrow quirked and lips turned up in a small smile.

:

:

Unbeknownst to them, Espo and Ryan peek out at them from the slits of the blinds of the break room, before turning to face each other and looking at the phone that Espo has in his hands.

A paused video is on the screen and he clicks play, both of them huddling together to watch the screen.

A breathy "Castle" is heard, which is then followed by a masculine moan and Esposito quickly mutes his phone.

"Beckett's gonna kill you." Ryan says.

"That she will," Esposito replies, nodding his head. "But it's going to be worth it when I show this to Lanie."


End file.
